Vampire Heir: Raising Harry
by Ash-Angel27
Summary: Harry James Potter never existed, Lily Evens was never his mother, and Severus Snape is his father. This is the story of Harry Severus Potter.
1. Prologue

**Vampire Heir: Raising Harry**

**Timeline of events:**

**Nov. 27, 1947** - Matthew Potter married Karen Draken.

**Nov. 17, 1948** - Bambi Potter was born.

**Jan. 9, 1960 **- Severus Snape was born.

**July 30, 1960** - Lily Evens was born.

**March 10, 1960** - Remus Lupin was born.

**March 27, 1960** - James and Katerina Potter were born.

**April 14, 1960** - Anna Davidson was born.

**Oct. 27, 1960** - Sirius Black was born.

**April 7, 1968** - Jenny Potter was born.

**May 10, 1970** - Kaylee Potter (Bambi's daughter) was born. Her mother Sam died while giving birth to her.

**Nov. 29, 1970** - Bill Weasley was born.

**June 14, 1972** - Bambi saved Molly and Bill Weasley along with her unborn son Charlie by giving himself up to Death Eaters.

**June 21, 1972** - Bambi was blinded.

**June 27, 1972** - Matthew Potter rescued Bambi.

**Dec. 12, 1972** - Charlie Weasley was born.

**Aug. 31, 1975** - The Potter Raid, Matthew, Karen, and Kaylee died during the raid. Jenny died two day later at St. Mongu's in James' arms.

**Nov. 14, 1976** - Severus found James attempting to tale his own life and confronted him.

**Aug. 22, 1976** - Percy Weasley was born.

**April 1, 1978** - Fred and George Weasley were born.

**Sep. 19, 1979** - Hermione Granger was born.

**April 23, 1979** - Kat and Sirius got married

**Nov. 14, 1979** - James and Severus got married.

**Dec. 19, 1979** - Remus and Anna got married.

**March 1, 1980** - Ron Weasley was born.

**July 30, 1980** - Harry Severus Potter was born.

**Aug. 11, 1981** - Ginny Weasley was born.

**Oct. 16, 1981** - James and Lily go into hiding.

**Oct. 31, 1981** - Voldemort attacked the Godric's Hollow and killed Lily and James. Severus drops into a coma upon James' death.

**Prologue:**

**June 19, 1986:**

"Sev, Sev, you need to wake up. Sev, please, wake up. Sev, Harry needs you. You have to wake up. Sev, wake up."

Severus Snape woke up with a start. "JAMES!" That was James' voice telling him to wake up, but where was he. Severus couldn't see him anywhere.

"Severus, is that you. Oh thank Merlin your awake. How are feeling? Do you need me to get you anything?" Anna Lupin said as she hurried over to Severus' bedside.

"I feel fine and no you don't need to get me anything. Where are James, Harry, and Lily? Are they all right?" Severus said sharply still looking around for his mate.

Anna closed her eyes. "Severus I'm sorry but James and Lily, they're gone Severus. He killed them."

Severus shook his head fighting back tears, that wasn't right he'd just heard James' voice. "Harry where's Harry?

"Harry is at the Dursley's, with Lily's sister." Anna said softly.

"Lily's sister, why is he there?" Severus said terrified at the very thought of his beautiful little boy living with those Muggles.

"You've been in a coma for five years, Severus."

"Five years? Then Harry six years old, why isn't he with James?"

"James' is dead Severus. Voldemort killed Lily and him both Halloween 1981."

"Then where is his body, I won't believe you unless I see his body."

"You can't Severus, there…" Anna said trying not to cry. "There was nothing left of him except his necklace and his wedding ring."

James, his beloved, mischievous, beautiful, James was gone. He had to be gone; he had to be because James would have never taking off his wedding ring or his necklace, never. He'd never see his beloved's face again. Never again hear him laugh at some prank he'd pulled. Never again see the way his crystal blue eyes seemed to glow when they kissed. "I have to go get Harry he's all I have left. I have to go get my son."

"You can go, right after you let me make sure you're fit to go." Anna said before she started examining him. A half an hour later Severus Snape walked out of St. Mongu's on his way to pick up his son.

Harry Potter looked up from the flower bed he was weeding to see his Cousin Dudley walking in the house with a giant ice cream cone in one hand and a candy bar in the other. He licked his lips, the ice cream looked so good, cool and refreshing, but Harry knew better than to ask where his was or if he even got one. Ice cream was only for good little boys not bad little freaks like him.

"BOY! Get in here." Aunt Petunia yelled. Harry quickly ran into the house being careful not to get dirt on the clean floor. "Go clean up then make Dudley his lunch."

"Yes, Aunt Petunia" Harry said. As quickly as he could he washed his hands with cold water because freaks weren't suppose to use warm water that was for normal people. Harry then opened the fridge and pulled out some ham and cheese before grabbing the bread. He was frying up the ham when the doorbell rang, and he was grateful when his Aunt left to get the door.

As he watched the ham to make sure it didn't burn he was shocked to hear his Aunt mention his name. "There is no boy by the name Harry in this house."

"You are Petunia Dursley, am I right?"

"Yes, I am." Petunia said sharply.

"Then I'd like to speak with Harry?" A silky voice said softly. Harry gave a sharp intake of breath that voice. He knew that voice. It was the voice from his dreams. The one that always told him that he'd protect him; it was his Daddy's voice. His Daddy was alive and here to get him. Harry pulled the ham out of the skillet and put together two huge sandwiches, all the while listening to the conversation that was taking place in the entryway.

"I'm sorry sir, but he's not here."

"Then I'll have to just come back another time then." His Daddy said smoothly.

Harry's head snapped up, he couldn't leave, what if Aunt Petunia told Uncle Vernon that he was here. He'd be sure to make sure the Harry would never be found; he'd lock him up in the cupboard and never let him out. Harry bolted out of the kitchen and down the hall. He threw himself at the black haired man at the door wrapping his arms around the man's waist. "Daddy please, don't leave me? I don't want to locked up again. I'll be good, I promise, just don't leave me. Daddy, please."


	2. Chapter 1

**Vampire Heir: Raising Harry**

**Chapter 1:**

Severus looked down at the little boy clinging to him, and said softly so not to frighten him. "I'm not going to leave you, child. Calm down, it'll be ok, Daddy's here. Why would you be locked up?"

"Aunt Petunia will tell Uncle Vernon and he'll lock me up for being a bad boy." Harry said his voice muffled by Severus shirt.

"Harry would you like to leave here and come home with me?" Severus asked as he sent a death glare at Petunia.

Harry pulled away from him slightly. "Can I really go with you? Where would we go?" Harry asked in a rush then realized what he'd just done. Freaks like him weren't supposed to ask questions. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I won't do it again, I'm sorry." Harry said as he ducks his head covering it with his arms and froze waiting for the blows to come.

"Harry child, I won't hit you. Yes you can really come with me. As to where we're going we're going to my house." Severus said. Using every bit of self control he had to keep from demanding why his little boy was terrified to even ask a simple question. "Go get your things and we'll leave here okay."

"Promise you're stay here." Harry said worriedly.

"I'll be right here." Severus said, watching as Harry nodded before running down the hall and opening a little half door to the cupboard under the stairs. "What did he mean, Petunia?" Severus growled. Petunia quickly backed away from him. "You better tell me."

"He just is make… making up store… stories like normal." Petunia stammered. Fear radiating off her in waves.

"You're lying, and I hate liars. What has that fat pig of a husband of yours done to my son?" Severus sneered.

"Only what he deserves for being for little freak that he is." Petunia snapped.

"Daddy, I'm ready." Harry said as he ran back to his father. He looked from his Daddy to Aunt Petunia then back again. His Daddy seemed not to like Aunt Petunia at all, from what he could see by the way he was glaring at her.

Severus looked down at his child to see he was clutching a dirty worn old blanket to his chest from what Severus could see the blanket used to be blue. It was Harry baby blanket. "Is that everything?"

"Yes sir, it's everything." Harry whispered.

"Then let's go home." Severus said holding out his hand to the little boy. Harry slowly reached out and took his hand. With one last glare at Petunia Severus turned and lead his son out the door and down the road to where Remus Lupin was waiting with a his car to take them to the train station. Severus was glad when Harry yelled "Moony" and threw his arms around Remus neck once he saw him. Upon 

reaching the station the two boarded a train headed for Scotland. "Harry do you have any questions for me? You are allowed to ask them you know." Severus said once they were both settled in their sits.

"Hmm… What took you so long to come get me?" Harry asked thinking that his Aunt and Uncle must have lied to him about his Daddy being dead but also wondering why his Daddy hadn't come to get him right away.

"Do you know what a coma is?" Severus asked as he watched his son. Harry looked just like James with Lily's eyes, but Snape knew that it was the grimmer he was seeing not what Harry really looked like. He wondered how much his baby boy had changed since he'd last seen him.

"Ahmm… is it when people sleep for a really long time." Harry said warily.

"Yes, that's exactly what a coma is. How did you know that?" Severus said proudly.

"I… I am…" Harry said hoping his Daddy wouldn't get mad at him for reading a of his Aunt Petunia's books like his Aunt and Uncle would. "I read it in a book."

"That must have been a pretty hard book for you to read." Severus said beaming.

"Yeah some of the words were pretty hard." Harry said happily.

"Well Harry I was in a coma that was why I couldn't come get you until now. I hope you'll forgive me for not coming sooner." Severus said glad to see Harry was opening up to him so quickly.

"It's okay. You're here now so it's okay." Harry said smiling.

"So you like to read? Is there anything else you like to do?"

"I like reading, spelling, and math, but I'm stupid and can't do it right."

"Harry I doubt your stupid. How about I get you a tutor to teach you your math and spelling and anything else you'd like to learn."

"Ok but how will I know if my doing it right?"

"I'm sure your tutor will tell you if you ask and if it not right I'm sure their help you through it so you will get it right."

"Who will tutor me?"

"I'll talk to Remus and see if he will how's that?"

"That sounds great."

"Ah here we are Talica."

"Is this the town where you house is?"

"Yes but the house is outside of the town in the country." Severus said as the two got off the train. "Before we go home thou we should pick you up some clothes and a few toys."

"Toys, but I'm not allowed to have any toys or new clothes."

"Harry, you're living with me now and I'm allowing you to have toys and clothes of your own."

"Okay, Daddy." Harry said as they walked into a children's clothes shop. After spending the next hour picking out clothes, Harry followed his Daddy into the toy shop next door. Harry couldn't help but stare at all the wonderful things in the store.

"Pick out anything you want?" Severus said watching Harry eyes widen in wonder.


	3. Chapter 2

**Vampire Heir: Raising Harry**

**Chapter 2:**

Harry walked slowly down each row of toys looking at them all in wonder. Was he really allowed to pick one out; he'd been allowed to get clothes but was he really allowed to get toys too. He looked up at his Daddy and saw that he was watching him. So Harry quickly made his way to the clearance items and pick up a toy dragon. "Can I get this one?"

"If that is what you want yes. Do you like dragons?"

"Yes, I think they're cool."

"Well if like dragons why don't you look over here." Severus said before leading Harry through a door at the back of the store. The door was charmed to fill the little room behind it with whatever person walking through it is looking for. Harry gasped at all the dragon toys. Severus watched as his son wandered around the room staring in wonder at it all. A few times he picked up a dragon only to put it back again with a shack of his head. Severus followed along behind him picking them back up and putting them in the shopping basket.

After about an hour of wandering Harry turned to him and asked if they could go home. Severus nodded and went and paid for their items along with a stuffed dragon he'd found in the back of the little room. "Daddy, how are we going to get to the house if it's out in the country?"

"We're going to take a taxi." Severus answered, leading Harry over to one and getting in. Once they reached the gates of The Potter Manor Severus found himself once again fighting back tears as he thought about the last time he'd been to the Manor with James. He wouldn't have come back at all if the Manor wasn't the safest place for Harry. Severus got out of the taxi and grabbed their bags before paying for the ride and heading inside with Harry.

After finding Harry a room and putting all of new clothes and his toy dragons away. Severus made dinner and sat his son down to eat and explain. He explained everything, Him and James, Lily's Charm that they had put on Harry to try and protect him, to the fact that Harry along with Severus and James were vampires along with being wizards, and that James was born half elf from his father and half true dragon from his mother, which made Harry 1/3 elf, 1/3 dragon, 1/3 vampire. Severus was surprised with how well Harry took it all. "Aren't you shocked or overwhelmed?"

"Yeah, but everything you said just feels right. Like that's the way it supposes to be. Except the charm but now I know why I feel like I'm wearing a second skin." Harry said.

"I'll look into it and see if there's a way to remove it." Severus said.

"Please do." Harry said yawning.

"I think you should go to bed." Severus said. Harry nodded and headed up to his room. His room he couldn't believe that he had a room all to himself of his very own; he smiled as he climbed into his bed with his stuffed dragon Brimstone in his arms.

Severus watched Harry leave before dropping his head into his hands and crying. His mate was dead along with his best friend. He'd missed five years of his little boy's life. Peter it was Peter's fault, Peter was James Secret Keeper. Sirius everyone would have thought it was Sirius. James would never forgive him if he left Sirius to the dementors. He had to get him out but how…


	4. Chapter 3

_**A.N.: Okay my wonderful readers I need your help. What do you want to see happen in this story? Please review with your ideas.**_

**Vampire Heir: Raising Harry:**

**Chapter 3:**

Over the next three weeks Severus and Harry got to know each other. Severus had called Remus and he was starting to tutor Harry, while Severus tried to find some way to free Sirius. He knew that to do that he'd have to find Peter for he doubted that the rat was really dead, but where is he. Once again he wished his mate was here with him, James he'd know what to do. James had always had a way of knowing where everyone was at any given time. Severus laid his head down on his arms closing his eyes. Rest he need to rest just for a little while.

_Severus' Dream_

_Severus soon found himself standing in a living room a fire was blazing in the health and a man was standing beside the health. The man was tall about 6'7" he had midnight black hair that fell down his back in waves. The man turned toward him smiling his crystal blue eyes shining. James, it was his James. "How are you here? Where are we?" _

_"You needed me so I came. A dream, I can talk to you in your dreams when you need me or call me. So here I am."James said softly._

_"Elvin thing?" Severus asked._

_"Yup, so what do you need?"_

_"Sirius, everyone things he's was your secret keeper, and that he killed Peter. I need to find Peter so I can free him."_

_"Hmm… You are right Peter is alive, and he's hiding." James said with a faraway look in his eyes._

_"Can you find out where?"_

_"There are and lot of kids with red hair."_

_"The Weasley, he's at The Borrow"_

_"He's their son's pet rat."_

_"Thank you, I can get Sirius out now." Severus said as he walked over and pulled James into his arms. "I miss you."_

_"I miss you too, Sev. Remember I'm here you just have to call for me and I'll come. I love you." _

_"I love you too."_

_"Pa… Pa wake up. Pa." A voice echoed through the room._

_"Is that Harry?" _

_"Yeah it is."_

_"I'll see you soon." James said as he and room faded away._

_End Dream_

"What do you need, my son?" Severus said looking at his little boy.

"Look, I got them all right without even having to ask Remus for help." Harry said bouncing up and down.

"That is very good. Here we're go hang it on the fridge." Severus said getting up.

"Pa… you need to go wash your hands there dirty." Harry said. Severus looked down at his hands and was shocked to find that his right hand and part of his arm was soaked in blood.

"Harry can you go ask Remus to help you hang up you math sheet while I wash my hands."

"Okay Pa I will."

"Thank you." Severus said as he walked into the bathroom.

A few minutes later Remus walked in and stared at Severus as he scrubbed the blood off his arm and hand. "Severus we hang the sheet up on the side of the fridge."

"Thank you for helping him, Remus." Severus said as he watched Remus sniff the air. "What is it?"

"The blood on your hands it's James' blood." Remus said.


	5. Chapter 4

_**A.N.: **__**20 reviews.**__** WOW! Thanks to all who reviewed the first four chapters. This chap is for all my wonderful reviewers. **_

**Vampire Heir: Raising Harry**

**Chapter 4:**

"What?" Severus said looking at Remus his eyes wide.

"It's James' blood, but how?" Remus asked just as shocked as Severus.

"I don't know. I had a dream with him in it. He said he came to me in the dream because I needed him. He found out where Peter is hiding. I walked up to him and put my arms around his waist then Harry woke me up." Severus said.

"Severus, could James be alive?"

"I don't know, when I woke up from the coma I heard him calling to me telling me to woke up that Harry needs me, and now this I fell asleep thinking that it'd be so much easier to find Peter if James was here and then I dreamed that he was and he gave me exactly the information I needed to find the rat so we could get Sirius out of jail. He said that he could talk to me in my dreams and that if I needed him or called for him he'd come. I asked if it was in elfin thing and he said it was."

"Maybe you're just calling his spirit to you, but that doesn't explain the blood."

"Hmm… we'll have to ask Bambi."

"Well then go ask him. I'll watch Harry."

"Remus, you and Anna should move in here."

"What about the full moon?"

"Don't worry; about it Harry, Bambi, and I are all pack Moony wouldn't hurt us."

"Alright, I'll talk to Anna."

"Good, I'll be down in a bit." Severus said as he headed for the attic where Bambi's room was.

After knocking on the old oak door Severus waited. "Bambi, its Severus I've got a few questions for you?"

"Come on in and ask away." Bambi said as turn and made his way back to the cozy armchair he'd been sitting in.

"Okay, can elves dream walk? If they can, can they dream walk after they died? Do they bleed when they dream walk?" Severus asked as he sat down on the couch across from Bambi.

"Yes elves can dream walk. I've never heard of one dream walking after they died thou, maybe they can. Yes, if they do bleed when they dream walk, if they're wounded. Now, why do you have so many questions about dream walking?"

"I fell asleep thinking about James and he showed up in my dream. I woke up with blood all over my hand and arm, James' blood."

"Corpses don't bleed. James' is alive, and hurt, but the question is where is he and why hasn't he left?" Bambi said running his fingers through his ebony black hair.

"Maybe he can't leave and if that's the case then we need to find him."

"Yes we do, but we have no idea as to where he is? Next time he dream walks to you, ask him if he know where he is."

"I will. You're still an Auror right?"

"Yes, why?"

"I need to get Peter. He's hiding at the Weasley's as a pet rat, and I was thinking they'd take it better if I had an Auror with me."

"I'll go get him, you stay here with Harry."

"Are you sure?"

"I wouldn't have said it if I wasn't. I'll be back by dinner." Bambi said as he got up and walked to the door that leads out of the attic. A large black wolf with harness with a handle trotted out of Bambi's bedroom to his side. Bambi reached out and took hold of the handle then walked out the door and down the stairs, the wolf guiding him. Severus made his way downstairs and into his son playroom where he sat and watch Harry play.

_**A.N.: Okay do you want to see Bambi go to the Weasley's or not? Please review with your answer. **_


	6. Chapter 5

**PLEASE READ AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**A.N.: **_**THANK YOU SO MUCH **__**ELEMARTH**__** FOR BEING MY BETA.**_ _**Please read the timeline. Bambi is James elder brother. Kat is twin sister. Jenny was his younger sister. Kaylee is Bambi's daughter and James' niece. Matthew and Karen are the parents of Bambi, James, Kat, and Jenny. Matthew is an elf. Karen is a true dragon (A dragon that is as smart as a human and can turn into a human.) Severus is a vampire.**_

**Vampire Heir: Raising Harry**

**Chapter 5:**

Bambi Potter made his way up the dusty road that leads to the Burrow, his wolf Shadow at his side. _"Do you think he'll try to run?" _Shadow said softly into Bambi's mind. **(A.N.: Shadow is Bambi familiar and Bambi is an elf though Matt they can talk to each other with their minds. Kat can do this with Thunder. James could/can with Lightening. (You'll meet Kat, Lightening and Thunder later on in the story.)**

"_Hmm, maybe, but he won't get far." _Bambi answered with a smirk.

"_You got that right." _Shadow said. _"You got a low tree branch coming up, right about now."_

"_Thanks."_ Bambi said as he dodged the branch. _"Can you see the house yet?"_

"_Yes, it's just ahead. We've been spotted by one of the kids and they're all heading inside so expect a greeting."_ Shadow said.

"_Ok, thank for the heads-up."_ Bambi said as he felt the dirt under his feet smoothen out.

"_Percy is back with Molly and she's heading toward you. Stop walking." _Shadow said.

"Mrs. Weasley, how are you?" Bambi said as he came to a stop in front of the red headed woman.

"I'm fine, thank you. May I ask what the cause of this visit is? Normally you call before you come over?" Molly asked.

"I've received some information recently that shed some light on my brother's death. It was shocking, to tell the truth. What I found out is that Sirius Black was never my brother's Secret Keeper and that Peter Pettigrew was. I believe he's hiding here posing as your son's pet rat." Bambi answered softly.

"Percy, will you please bring Scabbers over here?" Molly said her voice laced with fear.

"Mom, he bit me." Percy said sharply as he tried to bring his pet over to his mother. Scabbers hit the ground and took off running as fast as his little legs could carry him. Shadow was on the rat in seconds, his jaws closing around it, holding it tight.

"Peter, will you please transform." Bambi said softly. Scabbers thrashed and tried to escape. Shadow growled and tightened his hold on the rat blood dripping from between Shadow's jaws. Scabbers squeaked in pain before started to grow; Shadow dropped him as he did and moved a few feet away. Peter Pettigrew was soon standing where Scabbers was. Shadow growled and bared his teeth at the man. "Thank you, now I have one question for you. Why did you kill James and Lily?"

"I… I… I didn't k… ki… kill anyone." Peter squeaked staring at Bambi a tremor of fear running through him. Peter knew that you had to have a death wish if you pissed off Matt and Karen's eldest son. Bambi Kara Potter was normally laid back and willing to let things slide but of you hurt his family, you better be ready for him to give you in ear full.

Bambi glared at Peter, his pale blue eyes as hard as ice. "Oh yes you did Peter, you killed James and Lily the minute you told Voldemort where they were hiding. You killed them and you know it. That's why you framed Sirius and why you were hiding as an innocent child's pet rat. Pull up you the sleeve of you robe if you have nothing to hide."

Peter gulped and slow pulled up the right sleeve of his robe. "Both sleeves, Peter," Bambi growled. Peter slowly pulled up his other sleeve to reveal the Dark Mark on his arm.

Molly gasped and quickly herded her children inside of the house. It was all the confirmation Bambi needed. Bambi quickly disarmed and bound the rat of a man before turning to Molly. "Will you testify that he has the Mark?"

"Of course, I can't believe that there was a Death Eater living under my own roof." Molly said shocked.

"It'll be okay, he can't hurt anyone now." Bambi said reassuringly as he used one of the Auror portkeys, that he always carried with him, to send the rat straight into the Ministry holding cells.

"Yes, yes you're right." Molly said. "Would you like to stay for dinner, Bambi?"

"No, I'm sorry, I can't. I promised Severus that I'd be home for dinner."

"Well, maybe some other time then?"

"Yes, some other time. Charlie still likes dragons, right?"

"Yes, they're all he ever talks about."

"Hmm. Maybe we could get Harry and him together and let them talk dragons. They're all Harry talks about, too."

"Maybe we should. Hmm… how about Friday?"

"Sounds good to me, Friday it is." Bambi said. The two talked for a while longer before Bambi headed home.

**A.N.: **_**The next chapter will be out Saturday next week. Sirius will be freed and Harry asks for an unusual bedtime story. **_


	7. Chapter 6

**A.N.: Thank you for all the reviews. Attempted suicide and cutting mentioned.**

**(Ello.) Mindspeech**

**Sasha calls Karen, Kara.**

**Aug. 31, 1975** - **The Potter Raid**, Matthew, Karen, and Kaylee died during the raid. Jenny died two day later at St. Mongu's in James' arms.

**Vampire Heir: Raising Harry**

**Chapter 6:**

The steady drip, drip of water echoed through the cell of one Sirius Black. Remus Lupin walked down the hall toward the cell that held is best friend. As he walked he thought back to the conversation that he had had with Severus just the morning.

_Flashback:_

"_Now that we can go get him where will he stay?" Remus asked watching Severus as the vampire paced back and forth. Remus knew that Severus was worried about James, wondering where he was and if he was all right. James hadn't dream walked since the he told Severus where Peter was and that had been a week ago._

"_He'll stay here, of course." Severus said._

"_You're sure about that?"_

"_I wouldn't have said it if I wasn't sure. Harry should know his godfather." _

"_Okay, I'll go get him now."_

"_See you both soon."_

_End Flashback_

"Padfoot, it's me Moony. I'm here to get you out." Remus said softly as watched his pack mate slowly get to his feet. Five years. Sirius had been in this hell for five years. Sirius looked like the walking dead and not the vampire kind, more like the zombie kind. His eyes were sunken and lifeless, his hair hang limp and ragged around his face, his skin tight and pale against his skull.

"Moony, is that really you?" Sirius said his voice horse form disuse.

"Yeah it's me. Come on let's go. You have one very excited godson waiting to meet you." Remus said.

"Harry, Harry's waiting for me." Sirius said in shocked disbelieve. "I can't leave Moony, you know that."

"Sirius, you're free. We found Peter he told us everything. Bambi had him arrested and trialed in five days. Severus explained everything to Harry yesterday, and now I'm here to get you and bring you home." Remus said softly.

"Pa, how do people swallow?" Harry asked as he crawled into bed. He really didn't want to go to bed he wanted to stay up and wait for Uncle Moony and Uncle Padfoot.

"Your throat muscles push down and mucus slides down your throat causing you to swallow." Severus said.

"Mucus, isn't that snot?"

"Technically."

"Ew…"

"Yes. Ew..."

"Pa, if I'm a vampire does that mean I have to drink blood?"

"Yes, but you don't need as much as a normal vampire because you're Dragon and Elvin as well."

"If I'm part elf why don't I have pointy ears?"

"You do, you just can't see them yet because the Lily's Charm."

"Oh, can I breathe fire?"

"In your dragon form yes, thou you might be able control fire in your normal form. Your Da could, he was what people call a Fire Elemental but not many people knew it. He got his Elemental ability from his Elvin side though."

"Pa how did you meet Da?"

"Well, we first meet on the train going to Hogwarts, which is a school for witches and wizards, but I believe that we didn't truly meet until the evening I found James up on the top of the North Tower. He was sick and he shouldn't ever been up there but he was. He was really sick he almost died that night but I got help and we helped him get better. "

_Flashback:_

_Severus Snape made his way up to the North Tower for some peace and quiet. He was sick and tired of the noise of the castle. Being a vampire his hearing was better than most people's. All his senses were and he was stronger and faster than his schoolmates well most of them anyway. Upon reaching the top of the stairs Severus was surprised to hear the sound of someone crying. Giving a low growl of disgust, he turned around and was about to make his way back downstairs to the dungeons when the wind shifted and brought the sweet smell of blood, elfin blood, powerful elfin blood. Severus knew that there were only two elves in the whole school, but only one that was that powerful. James Potter, but why would James good-for-nothing Potter; be up on the North Tower all alone. Severus turned and slowly made his way over to where Potter was._

_Severus was shocked by what he saw before him. Potter was leaning against the waist-high wall that ran along the edge of the tower crying, a bloody dagger in his left hand. Dozens small shallow cuts running across his lower arms and two long deep ones running along his veins from his wrist to his elbow. James golden-boy Potter was a cutter and suicidal. Severus kneed down beside him listening to the elf's heart as it struggled it keep beating. Potter was losing too much blood to fast, he was dying. Severus took a deep breath. He knew the only way to save him would be to turn him for there was no way even with his vampire speed that he'd get the teen to the Hospital Wing in time to save his life. Severus sighed. He couldn't turn the teen without permission from the Vampire Lord. Severus closed his eyes and reached for the link in his mind that all vampires had to the Vampire Lord, Sasha. (Sasha. I need your aid. I have a follow student here who is bleeding out, and I need your permission to turn him to save his life.) Severus said. _

_(What is the student's name?) Sasha responded sharply. _

_(James Potter, My Lord.) Severus answered quickly, not wanting to anger the Lord with a slow response._

_(I'll turn him, stay with him. I'm on my way.) Sasha said quickly fear slamming into him like a sledge hammer. James, his sister Kara's baby boy, and his godson, was dying. He couldn't let anyone else turn him; the turning would kill him if he did. He'd have to do it himself; James needed the dragon blood in his veins to make the change without it killing him._

_(I'll do as you say, My Lord.) Severus said as he turned his attention back to the dying teen beside him. A flash of silver made him jump to his feet ready to defend his Lord's Childe to the death, only to find Sasha himself. Severus bowed low and moved aside. Sasha walked over and kneed down, he quickly healed the cuts closed but knew that James would carry the scars from them for the rest of his life. Leaning over Sasha sank his fangs into his godson's jugular vein and drank before pulling away. Sasha bit his wrist open and put it to James mouth stroking his throat to get him to swallow the life-giving liquid._

"_You are in my debt Severus Snape; you have saved not only my Childe tonight but my nephew and Godson. I thank you for the service you have done me this night. Come we must see the Headmaster. Then I wish to take both James and you away from the school for a few weeks." Sasha said softly as he rose to his feet James in his arms. _

"_You're welcome, My Lord. Please follow me to the Headmaster's Office." Severus said. The three vampires at left that night and had spent the next two months in Sasha's House in England. There James and Severus had worked out their problems and had falling in love, thou Sasha had to put up with a month of the two of them fighting. The Vampire Lord had finally had enough of it and locked the two of them up together in the bathroom. As far as the school knew Severus was with his Sire for training and James was in St. Mangos for a relapse in his recovery from the Raid that had nearly killed him and had killed his parents, niece, and little sister._

_End Flashback _

**Aug. 31, 1975** - **The Potter Raid**, Matthew, Karen, and Kaylee died during the raid. Jenny died two day later at St. Mongu's in James' arms.

**  
A.N.: I'm not sure what to put in the next chapter. Please review with what you'd like.**


	8. Chapter 7

**A.N.: Thank you for the reviews, and thanks Elemarth for editing the last two chapters as well as this one and for all your support, you keep me writing. I've started a forum for this story and its sequels, if you have any questions about this series that I haven't answered please ask me in a review for post it in the forum. **

**Vampire Heir: Raising Harry**

**Chapter 7:**

Harry was jumping up and down. He was so excited, today was the day Charlie was going to come over and play. He couldn't wait until 9:30 when Charlie was going to floo over; he had an hour to wait. "Harry." Severus called from downstairs. Harry jumped off his bed and headed down to breakfast. He was still getting used to the fact that he had his own room, clothes, toys, and that he could eat whenever he wanted. He ran into the den to see his father sitting in his favorite armchair, Remus and his wife Anne sitting on the couch, and Sirius was sitting in the other armchair. Remus and Anne had moved in the Potter Manor about a week after Severus had taken Harry away from the Dursley's, Sirius had moved in two days ago.

"Yes," Harry said as he crawled into Severus's lap.

"As you know, Charlie is coming over at 9:30, but there's been a slight change the plans. His brother Ron is coming over as well. Ron is the same age as you are Harry while Charlie is older than you by a few years."

"Okay, that just means I have two people to play with."

"Yes, now you have two people to play with, now go and play. I'll call you back down when Charlie and Ron get here." Severus smiled as Harry ran off.

An hour later Severus called Harry back downstairs to meet Ron and Charlie. He was glad when the three hit it off right away. Harry and Charlie started talking about dragons for about half an hour before Ron pulled both boys into a talk about Qudditch. Severus just shook his head and after checking with Remus went to take a nap.

Severus' Dream

Severus once again found himself standing in a living room. Realizing where he was he looked around for James. Finding him sleeping on the couch, which made him wonder if you could sleep while you were dreaming. Severus was pulled from his thoughts by a groan of pain from his mate. Walking over, he looked down at James. His jeans and t-shirt were torn and blood stained. His wrists and ankles were bruised and scraped like he'd had on the pair of shackles that were too tight for too long and had tried to take them off. Severus reached for the hem of James t-shirt and slowly lifted it so he could see beneath it. He gave a sharp intake of breath in shock; he could easily count every one of James' ribs, that man had almost no muscle on him at all.

"Sev, what are you doing?" James asked softly, trying to keep the fear out of his voice.

Severus heard the slight fear in his mate's voice and dropped James' t-shirt. "Who is doing this to you?"

James looked away from Severus and stared at the floor. "Sev, please… " James said the fear in his voice raising.

"It's your Aunt and Uncle isn't it? That's why you haven't gotten away and come home." Severus said softly. "Where are they keeping you? At the cabin?"

"Yeah, they have me; I'm not at the cabin." James said fearfully.

"It's going to be ok. We'll find you and get you out I promise." Severus said as he sat down and pulled his mate into his arms. Slowly he felt his mate fading and knew that he was awaking up. "If I healed you here would you be healed when you woke up?" Severus asked right before he woke up. He heard James' soft "Yes." Right before he opened his eyes to find Anna staring down at him.

"Lily's charm is wearing off." Anna said as she pulled away so Severus could sit up.


	9. Chapter 8

**A.N.: I'm sorry it so short but I'm in the middle if moving. I promise a surprise for the next chapter.**

**Vampire Hair: Raising Harry**

**Chapter 8:**

Severus walked into his son's room to find Ron and Charlie sitting on the bed, when he didn't see Harry he asked, "Where's Harry?"

"Bathroom." Charlie said softly, Severus nodded his thanks before walking into the bathroom. Harry was sitting on the floor of the bathroom staring at the wall. His black hair was longer almost to his shoulders, his skin had an almost golden hue to it, but it was his eyes that stopped Severus cold in his tracks. They were clear crystal blue, James' eyes. His son had his mate's eyes.

"Harry, are you all right?" Severus said.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Harry said. "Did Auntie Lily's charm come off?" Harry asked.

"Yes, it did." Severus said.

Severus sat looking around at everyone that was gathered around him as he called Harry downstairs from his bedroom. The Weasley's, Remus, Anna, Sirius, Bambi, and Severus were all sitting around the den waiting for Harry. "Happy Birthday, Harry." The group yelled as the little boy walked in.

After playing games and eating cake Harry opened his birthday gifts. He got school workbooks for fourth graders from Remus, a seven compartment trunk from Anna, a set of Dragon storybooks form the Weasley's, a puppy form Sirius, a phoenix egg from Bambi, and a toy broom from Severus.

**A.N.: Next chapter will be longer.**


	10. Epilogue

**A.N.: I have upped the rating for this story just to be safe. **

**A.N.: Wow!! Over 50 reviews. Thanks guys. This is the end of this story. I know my leaving some things unfinished/ unanswered, but that was my plan from the beginning. This story is the Prologue for my Vampire Heir Series which will cover all seven Hogwarts years; things that are left unfinished/unanswered in this story will be finished/answered in the coming stories. The sequel – Vampire Heir: Sorcerer's Stone will be posted in a few weeks. So until then, AshAngel27 **

**Vampire Heir: Raising Harry:**

**Epilogue:**

James Potter woke to a world of pain. "Sev…" He whispered in a hoarse voice. "Oh Sev…I'm sorry but I can't let you heal me. If I do they'll just hurt me more and take the few hours of peace I have away from me." James was lying on the cold stone floor of his Aunt Mary and Uncle Don's dungeon, he shivered from the cold.

His clothes long ago having had been ripped to shreds. He slowly, painfully pulled himself into a corner and curled up. A soft whimper of pain slipped through his cracked and bloody lips. Hunger burned and gnawed at his stomach but he didn't dare ask for food in fear of his aunt and uncle's wrath or abuse even knowing his weaken and broken body so desperately needed it. He knew that he had at least six broken ribs, that his right shoulder was dislocated, that his left arm was broken in at least two paces, and that his left knee the one that had been shattered the night he almost lost his son and his goddaughter was in bad shape he doubted that he'd ever walk on it again it hurt so bad.

He looked around the room where he had been kept in for the past six years. It was barren except for the dog kennel shoved into one corner that served as his bed, the chains that hung on the wall and were piled on the floor, and the litter box on the far side of the room that served as the toilet. Footsteps sounded on the stairs. James's gaze flew to the heavy metal door that led into the room from the stairs. He heard the bolt unlatch, before the door slowly opened and his aunt walked into the room carrying a coiled whip in her hand. James shuttered with fear, he hated that whip; it was the same whip she'd been using on him for years.

Mary walked over to the wall where a set of chains hung, "You've been a very bad doggie, Jamesi. You've been talking to that leech Severus again haven't you?" Mary sneered. James just nodded, knowing that if he tried to hide the fact he'd just pay for it later. "Come here." James painfully crawled over to his Aunt, pain searing though his body at the movement. "Stand up, arms out." Mary snapped.

James slowly pushed himself to his feet, whimpering softly from the pain. His left knee, the one that was shattered in a fight with Death Eaters when James was twenty, buckled sending him back to his knees with a scream of agony. His uncle, who he hadn't heard enter the room grabbed him and dragged him to his feet holding him in place by his broken arm as his aunt chained his arms above his head. Both ignored his cries of pain and the tears that he couldn't hold back.

"Now, I know you had to have told him something Jamesi. What?" Mary said softly as walked into the middle of room and uncoiled the leather whip she had been carrying in her hand.

"Nothing, I told him nothing." James said softly.

"Lair!" Mary yelled her eyes flashing. She raised the whip and sent it flying down so that it cracked right above James' head. He shuttered in terror, he couldn't help it he been terrorized by that whip or of any whip. They scared him to the bone because of the memories and pain they had brought to the front of his mind. Memories of Jenny and the nights he'd spent waiting in the dark chained to his bed. "Tell me what you told him?" demanded his aunt.

"Nothing, he guessed." James sobbed. The whip cracked in the air above his head once more.

"Guessed, guessed what?" Mary sneered cracking the whip in air above her nephew's head once more.

"That you had me." James whimpered know he was going to get it for Sev finding out that his Aunt and Uncle were the ones that were holding him prisoner.

"What!! He knows." Mary screamed in fury. James stayed silent knowing that nothing he said would change his situation. His Aunt raised the whip again and brought it flying down onto James exposed chest. James closed his eyes fighting the tears and the urge to scream, he knew it would be hours before he got any relief. Sev, his Sev. James knew that Sev would find him even if he was move somewhere else Sev would find him sooner or later. He just prayed did would be sooner rather than later.

**A.N.: Well that it, that's the end of Vampire Heir: Raising Harry. Vampire Heir: Sorcerer's Stone will be up soon. So until then, happy reading, AshAngel27**


End file.
